


Supernatural Guardian

by Myrddin MacLeod (OutlawRealms)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawRealms/pseuds/Myrddin%20MacLeod
Summary: Saving a life almost kills, Harry, but he survives thanks to paramedics, becoming half ghost with ghost like powers he can save people, and joining with the S.I.D.: a unit for fighting supernatural villains around the world with an assortment of weird and amazing people. Harry gets training, and gets freedom; he doesn't want to be protected. He wants to do the protecting.
Kudos: 4





	1. Death Is The Next Great Adventure, Probably?

**Ghost: Supernatural Guardian**

**One**

**Death Is The Next Great Adventure, Probably?**

Harry James Potter was fifteen, nearing sixteen, and only recently returned home from school; if the Dursley’s house could be called home. It couldn’t really, but he had to go back there during the holidays anyway, for some unfathomable reason. He walked lonely through the streets with no real destination. He was bored and quite lonely really. Then, he supposed it had to be lonely or he wouldn't be alone, where he didn't want to be, or something like that.

He had gotten into a huge argument with his Uncle Vernon and stormed out, nothing better to do anyway, and Harry did concern himself that his magic might have lashed out without his conscious consent if he didn’t leave that situation. The giant brute of a man wanted Harry to do everything while he and his pathetic family sit back and did nothing. He wouldn't mind too much as it was something to keep his mind busy, but the Dursley's didn't give him a moment of gratitude, and he wasn’t washing the cheap bastard’s car when he could easily pay someone or use the local car wash.

So, why should Harry do anything around the house, or everything as that was what they wanted, and then not get fed properly, and getting verbal abuse with them having the cheek to call him useless. Harry would be glad when he left these people for good - what Dumbledore - the man who made Harry come back each year thought of these people Harry couldn’t know, but Dumbledore couldn’t honestly be that ignorant could he?

Though, Harry did have to wonder whether Dumbledore even had a clue what the Dursley’s were really like, as he always seemed like he believed the Dursley’s were amazing people, but then, sometimes Harry got the impression the old man liked it like this for whatever misguided reason he convinced himself was the ‘right’ thing.

Harry was lucky that he had thought ahead this time and got some muggle money sent from Gringotts while he was still at school as he was certain anything from or to Gringotts while in the muggle world disappeared. He was not sure whether Dumbledore would have let him have the money for whatever reason, but it did come in use. Harry had been feeding himself, sandwiches and takeaways.

Though, not very healthy; it was better than starving, and he got some veggies and the like with some salad pots. He had also bought himself some nicer muggle clothes. He had finally gotten fed up of wearing his cousin’s baggy old hand-me-downs while in the muggle world. He had money now, so why shouldn't he spend some on himself, especially on things that he needed like clothing and a proper meal.

So, Harry looked good and felt comfortable as he wore some black track bottoms and white tee shirt with socks and running shoes that all fit nicely. The local town didn’t exactly have much in the way of clothing shops unless you wanted to pay an arm and a leg, and Harry couldn’t afford to waste all the muggle money he had on one or two outfits, so he found a sports shop that had expensive ‘brands’, but had more reasonable priced brands too.

Sighing, Harry watched the traffic going by as he waited at the pedestrian crossing before the green man signalled for him to cross. His godfather, Sirius Black was dead, so he was feeling doubly fucked over. He barely had time to get to know him, and Harry had blamed Albus Dumbledore.

Harry felt he was passed blaming himself for all the crap that was out of his control. If Dumbledore would stop telling half-truths or keeping important facts secret it wouldn't have happened. Dumbledore loved playing the: 'I know everything and you don't know anything' game, and: ‘it’s all for your own good that I keep important things from you, and it will be your fault if you don’t trust me and everyone I trust, even though you have no reason to trust anyone’, game.

It's doubtful that Dumbledore will have learnt anything from this. If anything, the old man would continue hiding things, which could get others killed. The old man was old enough that he should know better than to do this shit. It was frustrating that Dumbledore didn't want to listen to anyone, and he thought he was always in the right, even when he was ‘admitting’ he made a ‘mistake’ he was ‘right’. Dumbledore comes off as if what he did was the only course of action imaginable when it was not. Like that bull with having Snape, a useless twat 'trying' to teach Harry occlumency. The thought of that grease ball managing to teach anyone anything was laughable, and this was Harry, a boy Snape hated above all others, and Snape hated everyone.

Sure, Harry felt a little guilty when he saw that memory with his dad tormenting the jerk, and that bit with Harry's mum. However, thinking about it long and hard, thinking about Snape, he suddenly didn't feel that pity for him anymore. Snape was an arsehole, and the spite and venom for which Snape called Lily Evans a mud-blood, showed he had the hatred there all the time.

Then to make matters worse, Harry had found out that Snape set the ball rolling with Voldemort taking Harry's family from him. Snape, had hoped to have Lily Evans by getting rid of Harry and James. The thought was sickening, but it made him realise why, when Harry was close to a dementor that he heard Voldemort telling his mum to move out of the way. It was a favour to Snape for bringing the prophecy to him, or at least the first half. Dumbledore had tried to play it away as Snape feeling guilt and fear for his old school ‘friend’ over sending Voldemort after them. He only chickened out because he knew that Lily would not back down; that Lily would die for her son, and Harry knew the bastard was infatuated with her, even after death; the sick bastard.

Thinking back to the prophecy, Harry had to shake away his anger with some new lines of thought; he mulled the words over and over inside his head he realised, Dumbledore wasted a lot of time protecting it, and needlessly risked lives to protect it. It didn't tell them anything that wasn't pretty obvious. Harry was going to try killing Voldemort anyway, and Voldemort was going to try killing him, and both were such stubborn arseholes that they weren’t going to relax until one of them was dead.

When Harry first heard what the Prophecy said he was concerned with becoming a murderer, but really? Was it murder to kill a terrorist who had murdered and slaughtered countless innocent people to get his jollies off? Harry didn't think so, and the more he thought about it the more ready he felt to blast Voldemort into whatever hell he might believe in.

If only Dumbledore did a little more thinking, perhaps things wouldn't be so bad, but at least the ministry couldn’t deny Voldemort's return any more as many of the ministries staff had seen him with their own eyes; the minister along with them – well, soon to be ex-minister as some charges of gross-incompetence were being brought upon him.

However, Harry had other concerns, like his friends. Ron seemed to go along with everything Dumbledore says, but Ron was fickle and would likely change his mind on that if he was legitimately shown the old man’s ‘crimes’ or ‘evil’ ways – Ron was strangely anti-evil even when he was being a tosser to people. Though, on the Hermione front, it pained Harry to think about it, but Hermione did have too much faith in authority, but he was near certain that she would have picked up where Dumbledore keeps screwing up, with his lies and do what I say without question because I'm not telling attitude.

If Harry knew Hermione as much as he knew he did, then she was near too or at that point where she should and would start questioning what the old man got up too. She may be right up there in the 'I love authority' camp, but if Dumbledore keeps this up, she'll be in Harry's camp of anti-authority.

He held back from laughing at his own depressing thoughts when he paused as he was about to enter the local McDonald's to grab a burger when a McDonald's balloon flew passed him and across the road.

Harry would have just ignored the balloon if he didn't hear a scream, moments later. His adrenalin pulsed as he looked round to see a woman staring in wide eyed, horror. It took Harry a moment to see why as he turned back towards the road as a little boy of three or four waddled out into the street chasing after the balloon no matter that he would never reach it as it went higher.

It didn't even occur to Harry to do nothing, and his body moved before his mind caught up with him. He got to the boy in moments and snatched him from the ground, pulling him up as cars hooted their horns and sped past either side of him in both directions, not even stopping to halt the traffic.

Then he saw it, the speeding hot hatchback. His eyes zeroed in on the kids driving. The car was moving much too fast and it was in the middle of the road, and Harry knew there was nothing he could do. He hoped for accidental magic, but knew that was unlikely. Harry had looked death in the face so many times, he no longer feared it, and without fear, no magic.

Therefore, Harry did the only thing he could think to do. Harry swung the kid and the small boy screeched in terror as he was crashing straight into his mother in moments and they went crashing to the path at the same moment that Harry already felt the shattering of bones as he spun, crashing over the front window of the car, flipping at speed, but to him, it felt like it was going on for hours.

Harry felt cold and out of himself, but he could see people along the paths either side of the road staring in absolute horror as Harry flew over the speeding car with other cars behind it skidding to stops, and Harry landed in a crumpled bloody mess before a dark coloured car, but he couldn’t quite tell its colour – it seemed unreal to him. Harry had gone through so many attempts on his life without dying, and here he was, killed by some snot nosed brats in a stolen car.

His vision was blurring as he watched the kids in the car, one or two looking familiar. It had stopped for a moment up ahead before it screeched off, fleeing the scene. Harry could taste blood on his lips, and everything seemed so quiet except he could hear crying. The small boy, he thought. He was okay. That was good. That was good. That. That was all that mattered right then, everything else seemed so petty.

Harry tried to move, but he could barely breathe. He just needed to reach for the wand in his pocket but his right arms just wouldn't move. He just needed to use some magic, enough that the Misuse of Magic Office would come, but he felt so numb, so sick, and so broken. He was pretty sure his wand was in pieces anyway; both his legs were broken, so it stood to reason.

Harry was staring up, shock in his broken expression. He looked up at himself. The other him had ruffled, yet neat white hair and glowing yellow and orange eyes, giving them a near golden appearance. He also had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, burst open and bleeding, blood trailing the right of his face as the scar was healing over. The other him was wearing the same clothes as Harry and they were torn up and covered in blood, but the white-haired Harry looked like his wounds had healed.

They both just stared at each in combined shock. Harry could see himself lying broken in the road while unable to tell that people were trying to tends to him or see as paramedics rushed to him from an ambulance that had been stopped because of the accident. Harry felt their hearts stop beating and for a moment white-haired Harry faded away. Then he was back as the paramedics began treating him with some resuscitation techniques as they brought out machines and wires.

It was sometime about then where Harry lost the fight – or so he thought when his eyes flashed open and he struggled and gagged as he lay in a bed wrapped up in bandages and casts with something down his throat and he could only look around in confusion, and with a feeling of discomfort. He was aching and it took a minute or so for his hearing to return in full to the sound of bleeping and machines. His vision had surprisingly cleared and he was certain he must have lost his glasses somewhere, so – how was that a thing? Harry was no expert on muggle technology, but he was certain they didn’t have technology to heal someone’s sight and make it so – perfect.

Harry felt like he should have panicked, but he realised even with the tube down his throat, he could still breathe properly – kind of. Well, Harry was sure whatever machine was making that air pressure like noise was breathing for him somehow, or helping him breath since he didn’t feel that bad all thing considered. In fact, he was kind of concerned with how amazing his vision and hearing seemed to be.

However, Harry pushed that to the back of his mind, as he had to wonder where he was. It seemed to be a muggle hospital. He had never been in a muggle hospital to his knowledge, he thought before pausing that thought. Harry could just about feel his brow furrow. He remembered. He had been in hospital before. Three – no four times. His uncle had lost it each time because of something strange happening – something magical? Social Services were going to take Harry away, each time, but – what happened?

Dumbledore? It was fuzzy in Harry’s mind, but he remembered that Dumbledore had always turned up, and Harry had a moment of fear coarse through him in making some of the bleeping speed up before he calmed. If Dumbledore was coming, he would have come before now, and Harry wouldn’t have muggle machines attached to him. Harry would likely be fully healed and back with the Dursley’s, and maybe have his memory modified.

Harry startled moments later as a woman came into view, she gave Harry a tight-lipped smile as she started doing some tests and checking machines, but she didn’t speak to him. He gulped as she was wearing a crisp lady’s suit with a white coat and blue rubber gloves. There were two other woman Harry noticed a moment later dressed in white with blue rubber gloves and blue masks over their mouths and noses.

“Good morning, Mr. Potter!”

Harry turned to his other side to see a large man wearing a crisp blue dress uniform with crisp white shirt, neat and proper with a white and blue cap he removed and placed on the cabinet beside Harry. The man had greying brown hair and grey to the sides of his neatly trim beard and cool brown eyes.

“I am General Steven Glaives of the Supernatural Investigative Division,” he said offering the tiniest of smiles as Harry’s eyes widened in shock and fright. “Oh, do not threat, Mr. Potter… you are a good man. I like good men and women. The boy you saved will remember what you did for him, and maybe someday he’ll grow into a good man too.”

Relief flooded Harry as he thought of the innocent little boy. “I work with many good men and women,” the man continued while Harry could only watch him. “Some of them might be a little strange… if you know what I mean… I’m sure you do,” he said and he could see Harry was looking concerned. “Tell me, Mr. Potter… well, maybe not,” he said as Harry gave him a ‘look’, so the general continued coolly. “But do you honestly think that in this day and age that we wouldn’t discover proof of the existence of those things that go… bump in the night? Do you honestly think that the… magical people are competent enough to stay a secret without us undermining the truth and covering up their idiocy? People don’t want to believe in magic and vampires, no matter how much they may believe they want to know.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing and the man gave him a slight shrug. “Of course, we have no real interest in your every day, sorcerer… we were just going to slip you into a magical hospital. But then… well, this happened,” he said pulling a mirror off the side table and showing Harry.

Looking in the mirror, Harry was startled first by his bruises and bandages, but for his forehead. His scar was gone. However, he realised what the man was talking about. His eyes were a yellowish colour with some orange bleeding into the whites as they glowed eerily, and his hair was glowing like freshly fallen snow in the middle of the night with the full moon reflected off it.

“Its only been two days, and your body has almost completely healed itself,” the General said calmly as he returned the small mirror. “You are now something special. Something interesting. We would like to make you a proposition. An offer if you will. There are scarier things in this world than Voldemort or Dumbledore,” he said, and it was strange to hear someone other than Dumbledore say Voldemort’s name so casually, and Harry wasn’t surprised with the mistrust in Dumbledore.

Harry gulped and before he realised it, he had moved like the world, the universe around him had slowed down, and he fazed through everything, his plasters, the tubes, the bedding, and even the tube that had been down his throat, splashed down onto the bed. Harry staggered as he landed on one foot and crashed into the solid brick wall and cracked the bricks with his impact, and shaking his head, confused he looked up at the sound of footsteps to see two large men in green uniforms and large black guns being told to leave.

The general grinned slightly once the guards had left. “Oh, yes… you’re not a normal stick waver, anymore are you?! You have promise. You could do so much good in the world with a little motivation and training.”

Harry looked up at the man from where he held himself up against the wall before he looked down at his naked body as it had been given a few upgrades, as he had been on the skinny side and now, he was lean and strong.

“You still need some rest, Mr. Potter,” the woman interrupted with a scowl, which caused his cheeks to light up. “You’ll fit right in, just jumping out of bed before you have been released… they all do it!” she complained. “I’ll arrange some quarters, for you, since you are well enough to leave,” she said as she gestured for her nurses to leave. “I already predicted this, and have left you a uniform in your size,” she said gesturing the other side of the bed before she followed the nurses out.

“O-okay… so what is this… proposition?” Harry asked as he suddenly moved as he became very aware of how naked he was and moved through the bed to the clothes, surprised with how easy that was, and quickly pulling on the form hugging boxers, and then the military greens, black tee, and shirt; then his socks as he sat on the bed, and black boots while keeping the man in view knowing he could probably escape if he had to with these new abilities, and surprised by how not-surprised he was that a muggle-agency knew about the magical world; it always seemed kind of odd that magical’s could hide so well in the modern age.

The general offered a smirk. “You work for us, and we shall assist in your… Death Eater situation,” he said thoughtfully. “We’ll train you, but don’t worry, you can finish school and continue with whatever you need to do. Then once you’re free from those obligations, you work with us protecting innocent people from the worst supernatural scum on the planet. You get time off of course, everyone needs some time to themselves to… have a good time, play the latest video games, see the latest films, watch a football match, or I suppose for mage, quidditch match… you could go clubbing, get laid, or even just spend the time lounging around doing nothing, whatever you unwed young lads and lasses get up to these days.”

Harry stood up straight and frowned thoughtfully as he looked the man over. “Can… can I have some time to think about it?”

General Glaives nodded as he pulled a sleek black smartphone from his pocket and threw it to Harry. Harry caught the phone in surprise. “I thought ahead,” the general said. “It only has one number programmed into it and will open to your fingers only,” the military man replied with a nod.

Harry nodded as he pocketed the phone, and just stared down the man for a moment. They both knew what Harry would choose to do. Harry didn’t want to be protected. Harry took a deep breath and moved, blinking away, the world crashed into silence as he passed through everything in his way and even sawed up from the underground base and was gone. This time he paid attention as he moved for a short moment and paused. He was startled as the world stayed silent around him as he was in the middle of a small town, eyes wide. The world was stopped, but it seemed to have a weird film over it, covering the world like a very old TV set with a bronze sheen over everything, and he could feel it.

“Death!” Harry muttered quietly to himself. He could feel it, smell it, taste it in the air. Harry wondered. He just knew what it was. He didn’t know how. Know, he knew how. He had died. He was half-alive. Half-dead. This was between where space didn’t seem to mean anything, which was why it felt like he was moving at super speeds when in fact, he realised – limbo was outside of time, a fall to teleport through.

It was with ease that Harry sighed, as he needed closure finally as he let the world flicker back into sharp focus, and then he was back in the real world, a world with beautiful sound and so much life. He knew where he was. He had thought about this many times since joining the magical world. He could smell salt water not too far from the small town he was in and looked around, eyes wide as he saw the cemetery gates with the lettering curved above them.

"I guess Fate would land me here eventually," Harry muttered while swallowing the lump in his throat. "Godric's Hollow Cemetery," he said while sighing as he walked in and let his instincts guide him as he shivered as he could feel the death, but after a few minutes he came to a stop at the two headstones he had never thought he would ever see.

"Hello mum, dad," he said feeling strange saying that.

"Harry!"

He turned, shocked as there was a red haired, green eyed woman standing behind him, smiling. She was wearing some light blue robes and though he could see through her, she also held substance.

"Mum," he said with a small smile. "I guess I'm different to how you remembered me huh?" he asked, and she nodded, her smile sad. "I guess that means I really am half dead this time – with the glowing eyes and hair?"

"Yes," she agreed, stepping a little closer she gazed at her grave sighing even though she obviously didn't breathe any more "I just wish I could have been here for you. I can’t watch from beyond, but… we know the pains and joys. I'm so sorry for what Dumbledore has done to you. I never intended for him to dump you with Petunia.

"I had many friends who were supposed to take you," she said looking away. "Dumbledore is too powerful. He's a hard man to get around. When he believes something is the right thing to do there is no stopping him – no amount of proof to the opposite will stop that man sort of destroying him."

"I won't be anyone's Patsy," he replied. "Not Dumbledore’s, not the Supernatural Investigative Divisions… I'll start doing things different, and just do things my way, and if my way clashes with Dumbledore's, then so be it... but I think, I want to work with the General, and… do some good beyond the magical world."

"That is your choice, Harry," she said, smiling more now. "You are something new now Harry, neither truly dead nor alive. I don't begin to claim I understand what is going on. I just know I am here to help you… your father and I want what is best for you… make your own choices, even if they turn out to be wrong or ill-conceived… become strong, Harry.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully with a sad smile. "So, any clue… other than the limbo teleport and fazing through things, about my other potential new powers while you’re here?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "The universe doesn’t tell us squat,” she said with an amused smile. “Your dad would have been the same… cool powers, yay!" she said reminiscing with a double fist pump to mock the man and causing Harry a small laugh. "I love you, Harry, but my time is up, I'm sorry baby," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Just remember, Dumbledore's a nutter, think for you, and train hard, and have lots of fun," Lily said as she rushed into Harry’s arms, near crying. "Think ahead, protect people and the world and... and do something bad to Snape for me for what he did," she said while he hugged her back, so tight she felt so warm and he had never felt that kind of love before; the real love of his mother within his arms.

"I will; I promise mum," he said when he was suddenly hugging thin air and he staggered; she was gone, back beyond this world, beyond limbo.

Harry brushed tears away from his eyes as he stared down at his parents resting place. He didn't know how long he had been standing, staring at his parent’s graves, but it started to rain; the heavens open and washing away his tears.

He was getting soaked when suddenly he wasn't. Harry looked to his side to see a beautiful blonde woman with soft grey eyes standing next to him with a large black umbrella, holding it over them both. She was wearing a tight warm looking black robe with the hood left down.

She smiled at Harry; her eyes sad and gentle. "So, we finally meet, Harry," she said kindly. "But of course, you don't remember or know me. Dumbledore forbids it. My name is Laurel, and I was a really close friend of Lily's. They don't get visitors, apart from me, so I set up some alerts because I knew you would come eventually.

"The cemetery is protected by 'holy' magics," she said looking to the graves. "It allows me to meet with you without Dumbledore's magics stopping me, or alerting him. In fact, you're at risk here where no one can protect you."

"I'm pretty sure I can protect myself," Harry said, shrugging as he didn't sense any bad intent coming from her. "I've been looking after myself for a very long time."

Laurel nodded while looking like she held back tears. "I know," she replied thoughtfully. "Lily and I had so hoped that you and my eldest daughter would become close friends, but with Dumbledore's manipulations that hadn't come to pass."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, I suppose you would," she agreed, amused. "My family name is Greengrass."

"You're Daphne's mum?" he asked, surprised while she nodded. "Whoa, my mum wasn't just friends with that douche-."

"Snape!" Laurel hissed, disgusted. "As if, he could ever have Lily; the thought is ridiculous. The chances were greater of me having her than that grease ball bully. She had tried to get him off his sick dark magic fascination, but no matter what he was and still is addicted, no matter what Dumbledore tries to claim. But I'm not just Daphne's mother, but your godmother too, no matter how much James complained, though I think his complaints had just became reflex after so many years of being groomed to hate Slytherins."

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "So, you were in love with my mother?" he asked, shocking her. "That's why you come here so often. If no one else comes, someone had to take care of the graves, but you've been more thorough with my mums."

Laurel looked away, her pale cheeks alight. "My marriage has always been a shame. We had children because we both wanted them, but we've never, well... he's gay and so am I. We're married more for convenience now, and… get… I mean have fun elsewhere, umm,” she trailed off while Harry chuckled slightly as she got a little flustered and gave him a sheepish smile before clearing her throat. “Well, anyway, what happened to your hair, and eyes?" she asked him to change the subject as she looked him over.

Harry shrugged, sighing as he looked to her. "Nothing much, just some freaky magic doing its freaky thing; this is me after all, and I'm sure Daphne has kept you up to date?"

"Yes, the things Dumbledore allows," she said clenching her fists. "I can't stand him and his ignorance and arrogance!"

Harry nodded, feeling the same. "Well, I should get going," he said thoughtfully. "I've got to get my stuff. I'm not returning to my aunts ever again after that. I can't stand her, and she can't stand me. If Dumbledore has a problem with that I don't care! I… I have a place to stay, so I’ll be okay."

"Once Dumbledore's magics have failed, you are welcome to come live with us," Laurel was quick to say hopefully.

Harry smiled at her and she was surprised when he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks, and I think mum was lucky to have you in her life, even if feelings were different," he said before wrapping her in his arms to her surprise, she let the umbrella drop and wrapped her arms around him in return and held on tight.

“I think,” Harry said in her ear. “I would have loved to have you for a mother, and Daphne and Astoria for sisters,” he said pulling back from her arms as tears fell from her eyes, and then he swished away into nothing.

"Interesting trick Harry, very interesting," she said with a sad smile as she grabbed her umbrella before it blew away and turned to the graves. "I just hope that he does come and stay, home where he belongs, now that Sirius is gone," she said cursing his stupidity in getting arrested to begin with - with him she might have gotten to save Harry long before now.

Harry was amazed as he moved through the wall of number 4 Privet Drive and up to his room, still floating when he appeared, or floating because he teleported too high, and spending several minutes figuring out how to land or turn ‘flying’ off. That would be fun figuring out how to actually fly, if it wasn’t something useless like floating power.

Sighing, Harry dried off before he packed away all of his things into the new trunk, he had got just for those times he would need to shrink it without using his own magic – thinking about that he didn’t know what happened to his wand – he would have to buy a new one, which was sad; he liked his wand, but hopefully a new one wouldn’t have a connection to either Voldemort or Dumbledore. Harry shrunk his trunk down and he placed it into his pocket when there was a loud crack, startling him he looked round.

"Great Harry Potter sir!" the House-Elf squeaked out; many woolly hats perched on top of hats on his head. He was wearing an assortment of different clothes, his big black eyes wide as he held out a letter. "Great Harry Potter sir, I quickly saved this. Professor Albus Dumbledore is not a great wizard Dobby realises. He orders wizards to steal the Great Harry Potter Sir’s mail. If goblins find out, goblins get angry, goblins not liking thieves! Goblins murder thieves."

Harry was surprised as he took the letter and saw the Gringotts Bank seal over the lip. He pealed it open while the little elf just watched eager or something. He pulled out the parchment and read to himself, annoyed as his eyes scanned the words.

"So, Dumbledore was trying to stop me going to Gringotts for the reading of Sirius's will," Harry muttered to himself before looking to Dobby. "Okay Dobby, I want you to work for me," he said having to dodge the hug the elf tried in his joy. "I’ll even take your girlfriend Winky on if she wants a proper job,” he added dodging even more hug attempts before the elf gave up. “Well, umm… I want you to watch, and collect any and all mail sent to me before Dumbledore's minions get to it, understand."

"Yes, Great Harry Potter, sir," he said in joy, tears in his eyes before, he spoofed away.

“That is one weird little elf,” he said to himself. “Ah crap, I likely have two of them now…”

Harry sighed as he turned to the carry-cage where his snowy owl Hedwig was perched watching him with the cage door wide open and large enough for the bird to leave any time she chose. Smiling, Harry pulled out his phone and with a swipe on the screen a green fingerprint lit up – Harry frowned as he stared at the home screen. “Did they roll my fingers over this while I was still unconscious?” he asked himself thoughtfully before shrugging and opening the contacts and with a few presses the phone rang twice before it was answered by the gruff voice of the general.

“There’s a car and driver waiting outside for you!” the general said without waiting for Harry or even saying hello.

“Okay…” Harry said softly before shrugging as he grabbed Hedwig and her cage after closing her door. “I have my godfathers will reading in two days at Gringotts.”

“I’ll have someone arrange a suit,” the general said while Harry looked into the mirror on the broken cabinets’ door as he calmed and concentrated, his eyes glow faded away to green and his hair faded back to black.

“Also, how much do we get paid?” Harry asked as he opened the bedroom door and walked down the stairs. “And who are your bosses anyway… is this like the Men in Black from those films, so secret even the Prime Minister doesn’t know?” he asked as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and moved towards the door.

The general sighed. “We can discuss that once you get back to base.”

“Right,” Harry said as he opened the front door and frowned as the phone bleeped and he realised the general hung up on him and shrugged as he placed the phone away.

“Boy! When did you get back you lazy brat!?” Harry was almost surprised to see his behemoth of an uncle washing his car. “You good for nothing, you should be washing my car!” he demanded offering up the yellow sponge. “And put that bloody bird away!” he growled as he glared at Hedwig.

However, they were interrupted as a green Jeep pulled up to the curb and a pretty yet tough looking woman in her twenties with dirty blonde hair tied up tight to her head, stepped out wearing a neat green military skirt uniform and walked up to Harry and stood to attention.

“Sir!” she said saluting Harry and pulling a card from her pocket she clicked it at Vernon Dursley as he went to angrily speak and it flared up in his face, burnt to ash.

Vernon coughed and staggered back with glassy eyes. “Go away and forget you saw us!” the woman said coolly and Vernon did. She turned her attention back to Harry as the door closed behind Vernon. “We should leave now Sir; before those spies who are doing a terrible job spying on you return.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said as she turned stiffly and walked back to her Jeep. “What was that…? How did you do that to him?” Harry asked as he climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up while she buckled up in the drivers’ seat.

“Nothing fascinating, Sir,” she said with a careless shrug as she started the engine and pulled away.

“You’re not going to answer any of my questions properly, are you?” Harry asked while looking Hedwig over.

“I have orders to take you back to our S.I.D. base,” she answered. “I don’t have orders to answer ridiculous questions.”

“Oh,” Harry said slowly. “Wait, Sid…? We’re called Sid?” Harry asked while laughing.

“No,” she replied with a scowl. “S.I.D., not, Sid!”

“Okay… whatever,” Harry said nervously. “Well, I’ll just sit here, and, Hedwig and I will leave you be.”

“Thank you.”

“So, do you enjoy working for Sid?”

The woman sighed and glared out of the corner of her eye. “It was, and then I had to pick up this annoying young man with supernatural powers and an owl.”

“Well, I feel sorry for you,” Harry said while laughing, but she refused to even crack a smile.


	2. I Have A New Little Sister?

"So, I'm getting my own… apartment?" Harry asked as he was led through what could have been any block of luxury apartments from the inside, but looked more fort like from outside.

"You were," the young woman leading him agreed with a smirk on her lips. He had left his delightful escort back to base and was being led by a more talkative young woman. This new one was much less by-the-book. She wasn't wearing a uniform and was dressed in some comfortable looking sports getup, and looked like she could handle herself a few times over in a fight, and then some without losing anything in the way of looks, even though she was a good head and a bit shorter than Harry.

"W-what do you mean 'were'?" Harry asked suspiciously. "You don't have some kind of monster you want me to room with, do you?"

"No!" she laughed and rolled her dark eyes while pulling her loose dark hair back behind her right ear. She had an American accent, from the South, Harry thought. "It's just we found you your partner. See, Guardians in Sid-."

"I knew we all called ourselves Sid!" Harry interrupted smugly. "That… I don't think she ever told me her name – but that military woman who picked me up got annoyed when I realised, we were called Sid."

"Oh, yeah," she agreed while smirking and her dark cheeks showed a tint of red. "Most of us Guardians have a sense of humour… I think they squeezed the humour out of our 'back-up'. Oh, I don't think I told you my name either. I'm Willow Akatsuki," she said with a grin as she clicked the fingers on her right hand and blue sparks lit up and blazed out and curled around them before flashing away. "I'm a pyrokinetic," she said while shrugging while he had only stared in awe. "My whole family have had this… gift for generations and fought all kinds of monsters for centuries. They were some of the founders of Sid long before it became Sid, so I guess I'm in the family business."

"Whoa; that's so cool," Harry couldn't help but say as they stopped outside a door at the end of the corridor with another door leading to another set of stairs. "So, your family comes from… Japan?" he asked as he thought about her name and looked her over, he wasn't so sure as most Japanese people he met had been well, kind of white, or at least much paler than her, and her first name was more Western.

"Yeah, well, part of my family," she agreed while shrugging. "My dads from Japan. He met my mum while on a mission in Egypt. My mum is a mage. She was working for the Magical World there and dad saved her life from some misplaced yokai who went bad. Our fire ability also comes with the power to seal away yokai, so he saved mum, one thing led to another; she joined the agency, married dad, and they had me, and I inherited dads' powers, not mums," she said with a thoughtful shrug. "Well; that's the short version, but the long and epic version as mum and dad like to call it would take much too much of our time."

"Okay, so… back on topic," Harry said while looking at the door in front of him. It had a neat 17 on it. "What did you mean by found me my partner?"

"Well, we don't work alone silly," she said with a wide grin. "We all work with a partner, and we live with them while at base. We get our own rooms, but share our communal living space. Your partner kind of demanded you."

"Demanded me?" Harry asked while looking baffled as he looked at his owl Hedwig in her cage as she made a soft hoot while he adjusted his trunk handle in the other hand. "Does this… new partner of mine demand everything and get their way?"

"Oh, Cassandra is a difficult one," Willow said thoughtfully. "She can see and manipulate probability… well, if its probable. She can say and do the right things to make the future she wants, come true if its within her capability," she said while shrugging and giving Harry's left shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he looked so lost. "Yes, it made no sense to me until someone just said she can see the possible futures, so she's kind of like a clairvoyant, but not set-in stone, and not getting silly visions or prophesising or things like that."

"Umm… cool, I think," Harry said with a sheepish shrug. "So… her being a seer of some kind has led her to believe that we should be partners, so the General was like 'yeah-yeah, whatever'?"

Willow laughed and shook her head before pausing and nodding. "Kind of. Well, when someone who can kind of predict the future gives you advice… well-?"

"Probably a good idea to take it?" Harry suggested as he interrupted.

"Exactly," she agreed as she passed him some keys. "They're for the building, but we do have magic wards up too, so…" Willow shrugged as Harry sighed and took the keys. "Well, I'll leave you to introduce yourself, Cassandra doesn't like uninvited guests," she said walking down the corridor and out of sight around a corner up ahead.

Harry guessed that Willow's apartment was that way. Harry sighed and with a bit of a struggle he managed to open the door without putting anything down and grimaced as the heat hit him from the apartment like a wave of physical force, and with an effort he stepped inside the boiling hot room with the door closing behind him because of the trash on the floor.

Looking around the room it was a huge area with a kitchen diner covered in empty takeout cartons and containers and pizza boxes, and the sink was stacked full of dirty dishes, and knives, forks, and spoons. There were stale plastic milk bottles all over the place stinking up the whole apartment with the rest of the trash.

The lounge area had a large creamy coloured couch in a U shape and covered with clothes and junky magazines which extended to the coffee table. The room was dark but for glowing lights all over the place, like screens on the fridge and microwave, both of which had rubbish on them, and he couldn't even see the kitchen bin and had a feeling that it was under that pile of Chinese takeout containers.

There was more-light coming from what Harry realised must have been a projector on the ceiling that projected some kind of animation with subtitles playing on the huge screen opposite the couch that looked like it rolled up into the ceiling, and though he could see speakers under the screen around a bunch of games consoles that were covered in disc cases and assorted rubbish there was no sound, and Harry looked up to see the mute symbol on the screen in the top left corner even though the pictures were still moving.

Harry groaned as Hedwig made a hoot of disgust. Harry could understand her distress as Harry left his trunk by the front door and with his free hand pushed all the old magazines off the coffee table and placed his owl in her cage down, opening the cage he let the snowy owl climb up onto his arm before stumbling through the mess and passed a desk to one of three large windows and pulling it open, and Harry and Hedwig were blasted by fresh air.

"Don't worry, Hedwig," Harry said with a groan. "You go enjoy some fresh air while I get this mess sorted out!" he said and she turned to the window and within moments she had flown away.

Harry pushed the window open to its fullest while breathing in some clean air, and turned to the desk set up that was glowing with ridiculous amounts of lights as desks ran along the wall between the two large lounge windows, and the desks facing towards the front door with screens of different sizes, tablets, and phones, and servers and computers, and wires everywhere.

However, Harry was impressed that there was one spot that looked like it was well cared for, which was a glass case lit up with some statues and figures of what he could only guess were her favourite TV, game, or film characters. She had a few of these, smaller cases attached to the walls above her screens.

There were two gaming chairs set up within the desks area, one contained a half-eaten packet of cookies, and the other held a pale little girl curled up on it while she looked like she was trying to pretend she didn't notice him, but her game character was just stood still and a pause was covering the screen.

The girl was small. The headset she had on had slipped a little off her head, but the sound seemed to have paused too. She was only wearing a dirty pair of white knickers and a matching white vest and it didn't take much for Harry to know she hadn't washed in a few days. Harry looked around to see three doors, two one side of the screen and the other the other side. However, he saw that one door had a plaque saying bathroom, and he dread to look inside.

"You're what, six, and they leave you to make such a mess?" Harry said in horror.

"I'm seven!" she replied quietly under her breath.

"And you're Cassandra, I take it?" Harry suggested hoping this was just Cassandra's little sister.

The small girl pulled her headset free and placed it next to her mouse and control pad and nodded her head, and if she was able to see the future, she knew what was coming and dreaded it. The girl was quite adorable, or Harry realised she was trying to manipulate him with cuteness. She had long wild black hair that was filthy, and must have reached passed her bottom, and pale blue eyes, and was trying to pout.

"You know, I'm going to ignore that Sid has small children working for them," Harry said while taking a deep breath. "I'm sure you're here for a reason that isn't sinister. Now, you're going to save your game, and get off your bottom and find me some bin liners, so we can eventually find the washing machine, so we can get you some clean clothes, okay, Cassie?"

Cassandra pouted more while staring at him before she sighed as he wasn't wavering. "Okay," she agreed as Harry watched her spend a few seconds turning her game off and climbing from her seat.

"Hmm, Willow didn't want to come in because she knew I would make her help us clean up!" Harry muttered to himself as he managed to open both of the other windows. "And you, Missy, could make yourself sick living in this filth!" he said while she managed to pull out five rolls of large black bin bags, none of which had been opened.

Harry groaned before he clapped his hands. "Here you go," he said handing Cassandra a black bin bag after shaking it open. "Be careful you don't tread on anything and hurt yourself. Now, everything spoiled is going to be thrown out," he said as he started pouring into his bag and Cassandra sighed sadly as she began with helping as best she could with being so small.

"Ah, my glasses!" Casandra suddenly said.

Harry turned to see Cassandra was trying to clean her yellow tinted glasses. "Do you need to wear these?" Harry asked while snatching them from her as they were filthy and she looked like she was about to put them on.

"Well, when I'm sitting at a screen for so long, they're supposed to help protect my eyes," she said thoughtfully. "But all my screens have plastic filters over them because I lost these."

Harry sighed. "So, you don't need these right now, do you?" he asked and she shook her head. "Then we can clean them properly later, lets leave them here for now, okay?" he asked and she nodded as he placed them on her dust laden desk and they continued cleaning.

"Wait. We have a dishwasher!" Harry said a little later while turning to frown at the small girl while she was starting to show signs of embarrassment, further added to as he had found a lot of dirty pairs of her undies. "Oh, and here is the vacuum cleaner," he added as he cleared away the overspilt bin as the upright was in the corner. "And finally, lots of cleaning products," he said in glee as he opened what must have been the cleaning cupboard, and none of it had ever been used.

Finding the cleaning products really got things underway, and Cassandra could only stare in awe, as after just three hours of hard work the place was sparkling bright and clean. The washing machine had load two spinning in it, and Harry had managed to clean most of the dishes with only a few having to be dumped.

Harry was happily surprised when he looked inside Cassandra's bedroom that her bed though not made wasn't a mess. She had plenty of collectables and toys she obviously looked after and obviously didn't spend as much time in her bedroom. However, her bed did smell so he opened her window, and stripped her bed ready for the wash while finding some spare sheets Harry remade her bed and vacuumed and dusted before propping her door open to circulate the air flow.

It was actually quite a miracle that the room Harry had to take for himself was clean. It hadn't been used as a place for the girl to dump her crap or anything. It had some fresh new bedding. The huge supersized bed looked new, and the mattress was still freshly wrapped. There was an expensive looking laptop still boxed and a new smartphone with a SIM card. That made sense since the General took the phone back that he was leant. There was also a huge screen TV still boxed with a flatpack TV stand to set up, but Harry shrugged all that off for then and left Hedwig's cage and his trunk in there.

"The Sectary brought all of those things for you," Cassandra said coolly while looking worried as Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he pulled the bathroom door open.

Harry was actually relieved. It wasn't good, but it could have been much-much worse. It took a lot of scrubbing, and a lot of sweat, but within an hour or so the bathroom was fit for use.

"Okay," Harry said with a sigh as he checked the tumble dryer. "We have some dry jammies, and a towel, so go and take a shower, Cassie, and here is a towel," he said offering the towel but she folded her arms and refused it.

"Fair enough," he said as he picked her up and took her into the bathroom while she squirmed, he whistled a tune looking amused as he stole her vest and knickers and threw them into the clothes hamper and turning on the shower, he was soon scrubbing her down, and made a mental note to buy some wash cloths and sponges as there weren't any, but luckily, he found some unopened toothpaste and brushes.

Though, she relaxed after a minute or so of washing, and she startled as he brought some scissors, but she didn't complain as he cut her hair about halfway down her back, and she closed her eyes as Harry trimmed her fringe. Harry washed the hair away and then using some shampoo and conditioner and shower gel, and brushing her teeth, cleaning her up before wrapping her in a towel before carrying her to the lounge where he rubbed her dry with the towel and slipped her into her animé pyjamas.

"So," he asked as he found another towel for himself. "You demanded me, so I would pamper you?"

Cassandra skipped up from her spot on the couch. "Silly Big Brother," she said smiling gently. "I can look up our futures, and I am super clever…" she said before looking down in embarrassment. "… so, I have to have you!" she smiled up at him before blowing him a raspberry and skipping off back to her chair and game.

"O-kay," Harry muttered as he had a feeling, she knew something he didn't. "I guess having an adorable little sister can't be too much trouble," he laughed as he went into the bathroom as he knew from how messy she was he was kidding himself.

Harry finished washing and exited into the lounge with his towel wrapped around his waist, and Cassandra looked up at him from her game.

"Wow. You have huge muscles," Cassandra said with a tilt of her head. "Do they get bigger when you transform like in a couple of my favourite animé?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know," he said. "I never really thought to look," he said smirking as he clenched his muscles while concentrating, and lit up with some sparks of yellow light and he watched and felt his muscles bulge out a little.

"Wow. That's so freaky and cool," Cassandra giggled as Harry barely managed to catch his towel and re-wrap it. "You knew that would happen, cheeky."

Shaking his head while Cassandra continued to laugh, which seemed like something she didn't do much, Harry entered his room and pulled on some new boxer shorts and shorts. He didn't bother with a top as he never felt comfortable sleeping in a shirt and it was bed time soon anyway. But from looking at his clothes, Harry realised that he would need to get a whole new wardrobe, as his shorts just about fit with his transformation going.

Harry exited his room and moved to a mirror on the wall above one of Cassandra's desks and frowned as his hair flickered black in places for a moment. "This wasn't happening before, but I can barely hold…-?"

"You're thinking about it too much," Cassandra said as she sat cross legged in her chair and span to look at him. "I don't think you're even fully transformed, silly, Big Brother."

"You don't?" he asked looking at her and he felt the energy fade away and his hair, eyes, and muscles returned to normal.

"Nah, probably not," she agreed. "I've seen other people who have transformed states. Its instinct, and a part of you. That state you had just now looked like halfway there. Try not to think about it, but just do it."

Harry turned back to the mirror and frowned. "Just, do it?" he suggested and like that sparks of silver white sparkles of light flickered and streamed up his body, but nothing happened; Harry laughed. "Don't think about it, but just do it."

Then, something happened. Those sparks of silver-white light flowed up his body, and his hair flared white and up and out seeming to grow out to the bottom of his neck and out over his shoulders and ears and forehead flowing in a breeze of energy, his eyes became a more solid yellow bleeding into the whites while the centre was a glowing hue of silver, and his muscles bulked and condensed, pulling tighter and stronger with more fierce teeth, and a slight darkening around his eyes and eyelids while his eyelashes and eyebrows were lit up like his hair.

"Holy crap!" Harry muttered in awe. "I feel so light," he said bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I noticed in my normal body that I felt amazing compared to how I used to, and in that… that half-state I felt even better, but that does not compare, and my senses, I can hear people… far away that I couldn't before, and smell better, and, everything looks so sharp, like I couldn't quite see before," he said watching as he clenched and unclenched his right hand. "I don't feel that weird pull to turn it off any more, and its like all my senses and even my hair is flowing with energy."

"See, don't bet against me, Big Brother," Cassandra said impishly. "But Willow's at the door," she said just before there came a knock."

Harry looked at the clock on Cassandra's screen. "It's a bit late to be visiting," he said while shrugging and was at the door like he had been there all along and pulled it open with a glare. "You didn't tell me that Cassie is seven."

Willow shrugged while her eyes roamed over Harry's body and she gulped and quivered. "Wow, you got to work on the mess pretty fast," she said with a slight squeak to her voice as she averted her eyes, looking around in awe as she let herself in before pausing and looking to Cassandra in worry. "Are you letting him call you Cassie?"

Cassandra gave her a cold stare. "He is my new Big Brother, so he can. You, cannot, however."

"Well, okay," Willow said nervously turning to Harry and forcing herself not to lick her lips. "Anyway, I was asked to tell you that you'll have some lessons in using some of our monitoring equipment tomorrow, and get a fitting for your suit for this will hearing you're going too. Potentially getting some insider info on Dumbledore at an event like this is too good to pass up, so, I'll stop by and pick you up about eight-."

"Make it ten," Harry said to her surprise. "I have an awkward little sister who I'll need to wash and feed something that is not junk food before I can go anywhere."

"Oh, right, well, good luck with that," she said while shaking her head. "Speaking to you looking like-like this and… distracting - well, bye," she said quickly vacating the apartment and Harry shrugged and closed the door after her and turning back to Cassandra.

"Its time you finish your game and get to bed," Harry said as he felt his body return to normal and couldn't help but laugh as Cassandra was pouting and trying her hardest to make herself as cute as possible, but she didn't complain as she was in Harry's arms moments later before he tucked her into bed.

"Even though I won't get to stay up late anymore," Cassandra said while pouting while tucked into bed. "I'm glad I chose you to be my Big Brother. But why haven't you even asked why I'm here by myself?"

Harry smiled and leaned down, shocking her as he kissed her forehead. "I thought you could see the future?"

She pout-scowled. "I cannot… well, I can, but not like you would think of it," she said. "But even still, I cannot read people's minds."

Harry chuckled and stroked Cassandra's cheek. "You can tell me your story all in your own time," he said leaning over once more and kissing her cheek he stood up. "Goodnight Little Sister," he said with a smile as he turned out her light and closed her bedroom door behind him.

Sighing, Harry wished he was not such a sap but shrugged as he spent just over an hour dusting all of Cassandra's desks and screens, and anything glass, and being careful while dusting up her keyboards and mouses, as he didn't know how all of her things worked, and didn't want to mess anything up. He used the sink to wash Cassandra's glasses and placed them on her desk, and checked the fridge to find it completely bear along with the freezer and cupboards.

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed his shoes and a tee shirt and slipped through the front door as his hair lit up. Harry found all the bin bags stashed away at the top of the stairs and took half an hour running up and down the stairs and filling up two of the large industrial bins. Harry grabbed his wallet from his room, (as the General had given him some cash to help out with food shopping until his finances were sorted), and then disappeared from the base to the local supermarket.

Luckily it was a weekday so Harry found a store open twenty-four hours, and managed to buy a trolley full of shopping and pay for it. He frowned as he exited the store. He should have probably set up his phone and brought it with him to call a taxi. However, he was surprised to find Willow outside leaning up against a blue Ford car.

"Someone told me to come and pick you up before you steal the trolley, and leaving it to clog up the parking lot," she said with a shrug at Harry's questioning look.

Harry looked down at the shopping. "I'm pretty sure I could carry it all," he said doubtfully. "But how'd you know I was coming here?"

"Cassandra's not the only psychic we have," Willow replied with a shrug. "Now come on, hurry up, and next time you need to get in some shopping, give me a call, I'll give you my number tomorrow, or just stop by my place, its apartment six, just the next floor down the side we came up earlier. My partner can be a bit of a night owl, so don't worry about knocking late. We tend to be partnered up Warrior and Scholar, as she amusingly calls it."

"Great, we're the idiots," Harry said laughingly as Willow opened the boot of the car and they started loading up the shopping.

"You got it worse," Willow said smugly. "My scholar is at least three years older than me, and graduated top of her classes, and I'm nearly twenty. Yours is an adorable seven-year-old girl who is extremely messy and has an attitude problem… well, she does with most people, but she seems to like you."

"I bet your partner doesn't play video games all day while watching animé though does she?" Harry asked while they put the last of the shopping away and climbed in the car.

"They have an online rivalry!" Willow said in annoyance. "I like animé too, but how can they watch it while playing video games?"

Harry could only laugh as they pulled away. "So, Will, do all the 'scholars' have gaming addictions?"

"A few of them do," she replied. "At least my partners gaming rig is not as ridiculous as yours, and my partner keeps hers in her room. I just wish my… I just wish she wouldn't walk around half naked when she doesn't have any job on. I once knocked on her door to speak with her and she told me to come in and she was naked while at her computer playing a game. If I didn't see the lens shields closed on her cameras, I could have gotten the wrong impression.

"Luckily, she hasn't done that again, but she doesn't care about locking the bathroom door, and the number of times I've walked in to see her with her knickers around her ankles on the toilet with her phone playing a game or trolling some idiot on social media is driving me crazy. Then she whines at me that she has pins and needles or her legs have gone numb from sitting on the toilet for too long."

Harry could only laugh while Willow finished her rant and joined in on laughing as they finally reached the gatehouse back at base and were waved through.


End file.
